buddyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Cypress
"Most of the major Pokémon professors study things related to the biology of a Pokémon, but for myself, I've always been drawn more to things that ''help a Pokémon."'' — Prof. Cypress'' '' Professor Leo Cypress is the professor of the Antoria region. He studies items and invents technology that further helps Pokémon. Appearances At a point before the Player reaches their summer home in Antoria, Prof. Cypress sends a letter inviting the Player to receive their starter and discuss the league. The Player meets him at the docks and he introduces himself. He says that there will be time to talk about the details of his research after the other beginning trainer arrives. He is thrown through a loop when Marco starts lashing out, but he makes his best effort to quell Marco's anger. Prof. Cypress then offers the Player and Marco one of the Antorian starter Pokémon. He tries to steer Marco and the Player away from having the traditional rival battle after they receive their starters—already seeing that any rivalry between the two wouldn't be a healthy one—but is completely ignored by the two trainers. After Marco is defeated and starts walking off, Prof. Cypress tries to get Marco to come by his lab for more information. He is completely ignored by Marco. Since the Player is still there, Prof. Cypress escorts them to his extremely messy lab. He goes into detail about his field of study and gifts the Player one of his latest inventions: the High-powered, Electronic Assistance and Data Gear (the H.E.A.D. Gear). He also passes along an old PokéDex for Marco and asks that the Player give it to him if they cross paths. After the Player beats the leader at the only gym on the island, Prof. Cypress congratulates them and prepares a boat to the mainland before he returns to his main lab. As a crowd of people chases Venezio through the ruined streets of the Florence town, Prof. Cypress takes the opportunity to extract the Player from the chaos and visit his main lab (which is no more organized than his one on the island). He is exhausted by the frenzy going on in the city and starts discussing Team Esteta with the Player. He says that he agrees with Team Esteta's mission but is put off by their vandalizing actions, even admitting that he probably would've joined the team in his younger years. Regardless, he agrees that the group must be stopped. This sympathy toward Team Esteta's mission leads to Prof. Cypress being one of the Antorians Tempera and Venezio bring to meet with Federico as proof that culture is not dead in the region. Prof. Cypress shows off a painting that he made of Team Esteta's vandalism in the Florence town, which serves as one of the many artistic pieces that inspires Federico to disband Team Esteta. Known Pokémon Artwists Smeargle Trivia * VaykelVO voices Prof. Cypress. * Prof. Cypress takes inspiration from Leonardo da Vinci. The notebook he holds even have an altered version of the Vitruvian Man. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Antoria Characters Category:Professors